


Found

by Tamix13 (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: After the events in New York, Newt Scamander vows that he'll find Credence in order to take care of him. Will be a multi-chaptered little thing about Newt and Credence's adventures in different places while Newt writes his book and helps Credence come to control his powers.





	1. Chapter 1

Newt knew what he had seen.

A small bit of the Obscurus floating off and away from the ruined subway.

He  _ had _ to follow it, he was too curious not to.

However, it would have seemed suspicious to the others if he just suddenly ran off to places that weren’t his suitcase, and Newt didn’t want to risk his newfound, though tenuous place of trustworthiness in the MACUSA now that he’d earned it. Nor did he want Tina or Queenie following him.

No, this was something that Newt knew he had to do on his own.

So he waited until they were both asleep before venturing out on his search to track down the tiny remainder of the Obscurus.

He was walking down his fifth street when he had to stop and admit to himself that he had no clue what he was doing.

This was New York.

Gigantic, huge New York and he was looking for a wisp of black smoke.

Even Newt, creature finder extraordinaire, had to admit that he was a little in over his head on this one.

How in Merlin’s name was he supposed to find Credence, if it even  _ looked _ like Credence?

“Damn,” Newt sighed, shoulders drooping. He was footsore and tired, and had to admit defeat to himself. Credence could have gotten anywhere by now and might not even be in human form.

Especially if he was scared and hurt.

Newt Apparated back to Tina and Queenie’s apartment and flopped down onto the guest bed with another heavy sigh, discarding his coat and shoes. No sooner than he had done so, there was a quiet knock on the door and Queenie stuck her blonde head in. Newt knew from the sympathetic look on her face that she had read his mind about where he had been.

“I do wish you wouldn’t read my mind,” He said quietly, but without heat as Queenie came to sit on the other bed opposite the one that Newt was using. 

“It’s kind of hard when you’re this upset,” She said. “You didn’t find him then?”

“Is your sister awake?”

“No. I was up reading and heard you come back.”

“I did not find him,” Newt said dejectedly. “New York is far too big and I’m only one person, wizard or no, trying to find someone who probably doesn’t want to be found. Or is too injured to want to be found.” 

Queenie reached out to lay a gentle hand on Newt’s shoulder.

“You’ll find him,” She said firmly. “If anyone can find him, it’s you.”

With that, she rose and smiled down at him, her usual cheerful nature returned.

“You should get some sleep, sweetie. You gotta leave early in the morning, don’t you?”

Queenie left, leaving Newt alone with his thoughts. Pickett clambered up onto the bed from Newt’s discarded coat to chatter in Newt’s ear.

“I know, I don’t want to leave either,” Newt mumbled. “But that bloke in Paris is waiting for me and I can’t pass up this opportunity another time.”

Pickett chattered again, sounding angry this time.

“I want to find him too, Pickett! You think I want to just leave him here, possibly hurt, with no one to turn to? But Paris waits for no man. Hopefully it won’t take too long and then we can come back. I just hope Credence can wait that long…”

With that cheerful thought in mind, Newt spent the rest of the night just staring up at the ceiling, fully clothed and on top of the covers, too wound up and worried to even think about sleeping. Pickett found it in itself to sleep, curled up in the crook of Newt’s neck for warmth, his slight weight comforting to Newt.

The magizoologist found his thoughts wandering back to when he’d nearly had to give up Pickett to Gnarlack. Thought about how scared Pickett must have been to think that someone he’d trusted wholeheartedly had just given him up for information. 

Thought about how scared Credence must have been (how scared he must currently be) when put in the same place.

Given up and used for more power.

“I’ll find you Credence,” Newt whispered into the darkness. “Trust me that I will. I won’t give up on you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“How about I come back and give you your copy in person?” Newt didn’t look Tina in the eyes as he said this, but she was fairly used to this by now. She knew that he meant it.

“I’d like that a lot.”

“Thank you Tina,” Newt said after an awkward moment. “For everything.”

“No, I should be thanking  _ you _ ,” Tina said earnestly. “You got me my job back. I could never pay you back for that.”

“Call it even then?” And Newt looked up directly at her, just for a second, but it was enough for Tina to see the crinkle of those bright eyes as he smiled.

“Even.” She stuck out her hand and Newt took it. She figured he’d enjoy that much more than a hug, even though Queenie had forced one upon him as they were leaving. “Be safe Newt. Stay out of trouble with those creatures of yours.”

“No promises,” Newt teased. As if to prove his point, the latch on his case popped open, even though it couldn’t fully open due to the twine that he had wrapped around it. “ _ Must _ get that fixed when I get home.” Newt leaned down to snap it back closed and swore he saw familiar black smoke curl around his fingers. He paused, then shook his head.

/I’ve been thinking so much about the Obscurus that I’m seeing black smoke now./

“Newt?” He’d paused long enough to worry Tina, who was looking at him with an odd expression on her face. “Are you-?”

“Perfectly fine.” Newt straightened. “I just need some rest. No better place than on a boat, right? But I will let you know when I’m back in town.”

“Just as long as I don’t find out about your return by seeing you in shackles again,” Tina warned teasingly.

“No promises,” Newt said again and, hearing the boat’s whistle, hurried to board before he could be left behind.

~~~

They got on the boat with no little hassle, Pickett nearly falling off of Newt’s coat and giving them away. Newt had managed to convince the person who had seen it that Pickett was just some sort of toy that he was bringing back to London for a young niece.

Then Pickett had been faintly offended by being compared to a toy and Newt had to spend time calming him down. 

_ Then _ there had been the usual parade of people asking him if he needed anything, which he didn’t, thank you very much.

All in all, it was nearly two hours into the voyage before Newt could safely lock the door of his room and make his way into his suitcase to care for his creatures.

“Yes, yes I’m here. Mum’s here, I’m sorry,” Newt muttered, scooping the Niffler up as he crossed the floor of his little shack. “I’m not even going to ask how you got in here, little bugger.” 

Pickett crawled up onto Newt’s head, hanging onto curly hair as Newt made his way around, checking in on all of his creatures to make sure they’d weathered the travelling and his short absence well. 

Only glancing up once at Frank’s now empty enclosure, Newt had started to head back to his shack to get some much needed work done, when he heard a sharp (and very  _ human _ sounding) yelp coming from the Obscurus’s wintery enclosure.

Newt stopped in his tracks and spun around, long coat whirling around his legs. 

No, he couldn’t deal with yet  _ another _ muggle having gotten into his case.

(Even though his common sense was asking him how anyone could have gotten into his case when he’d had his eye on it the entire time.)

Newt all but ran full tilt towards to Obscurus’s enclosure, wand out and ready. He didn’t know what he’d find, but knowing people’s deadly fascination with the Obscurus, it couldn’t be good.

Somehow people always found themselves  _ drawn _ to the Obscurus and its dark energy. Newt knew firsthand how tempting that whispering darkness could be. He’d dealt with it enough in his career to know just what could happen to a person who gave into that darkness.

He burst into the enclosure, wand ready and a spell on his tongue to pull back whoever had made their way into his case for a second time.

And was shocked by what he found.

“You…” Newt whispered. “It’s you.”

Dark, fearful eyes turned to meet his and immediately, Newt felt drawn to look away. It was just in his nature.

But something about that scared, vulnerable look made him unable to look away. It drew him in, just as surely as the Obscurus did.

“Come,” Newt managed to say. “Come away from it. It can’t hurt you if you don’t let it. Come away now and let me help you.”

“I can’t be helped,” A croaky voice answered. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know how I got here.”

“You’re here because you need my help,” Newt murmured. “I can help you. But come away from that.”

“People have said that they can help me...no one ever has.”

“I know that people have made empty promises. Let me show you that mine aren’t empty. Let me help you, Credence. I want to help you, I truly do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Newt being understanding about Credence's feelings is my aesthetic)

When Credence didn’t respond right away, Newt waved a hand.

“At least come sit and have a warm drink with me. I’m afraid that we’re too far from New York for me to Apparate back and-”

“I don’t want to go back.” The quiet but firm confession made Newt pause.

“Y-You don’t?”

“I wanted to get away from there,” Credence whispered. “I was hurt and didn’t know what to do or where to go, so I just kind of ended up…”

“Here in my suitcase,” Newt finished for him. “I  _ knew _ that I saw black smoke.”

“I-I’m sorry!” Credence burst out suddenly. “I don’t mean to be a burden or anything! I just...didn’t know where else to go…” He finished softly, looking down at his feet. Newt put a gentle hand on his arm as he led the way to his shack.

“Nothing to be done now, except make you some tea. Oh, are you hungry at all? You must be. I’ll make us some lunch, it must be about that time now.”

Credence seemed taken aback by Newt’s rambling.

“Oh umm...you don’t need to i-if it’s too much work. I-I’m not that hungry anyways…”

Newt merely smiled, nonplussed, as he went to prepare tea and food, flicking his wand to heat the water and to make some sandwiches.

“No worries. I’ll make enough for you in case you change your mind. Sandwiches’ll keep even if you decide to eat later, in any case.”

Credence watched in fascination as the fixings for sandwiches became fully formed sandwiches right before his eyes, and floated down onto plates. Newt flung things haphazardly into the now whistling teapot and swirled his wand over it to stir the herbs in. Mugs floated over to the table as well, along with the pot when Newt was done with it.

When the magizoologist sat down however, Credence immediately looked away, as though he was trying very hard to seem as if he’d not been staring in the first place. Newt pretended to not notice it and directed a sandwich to both of their plates and for the teapot to fill their mugs.

“So,” Newt started once all of this was done, watching Credence wrap his hands around the warm mug. “You somehow ended up in my suitcase because you wanted to get away from New York?”

Credence nodded, his gaze still firmly trained downwards at the table.

“I-I didn’t...feel safe there. Besides, I have nowhere else to go. Ma...Ma’s dead and everyone else thinks that  _ I’m _ dead and-” Credence’s voice cracked and he rubbed at his eyes roughly, as if trying not to cry.

“Credence…” And Newt was up suddenly, moving to sit on the bench next to the boy. “Credence, may I hug you?”

Credence looked up in surprise, eyes watery under that blunt fringe.

“What?”

“Can I hug you?” Newt repeated, opening his arms for emphasis. “I won’t unless you say that I can.”

“I...suppose. Yes, I think...yes.”

Newt enveloped Credence in a warm hug, but kept it loose enough for the boy to pull back if he wanted. Instead of pulling away however, Credence actually brought his arms up to hug Newt back, seeming to crave the contact now that it had been offered to him.

“I’m so very glad you’re alive, Credence,” Newt murmured into soft black hair. Credence pulled back, expression one of disbelief.

“Y-You are?”

“Yes, of course I am!” Newt laughed. “I told you that I wanted to help you, back there in the subway, and I still want to. That is, if you want me to, of course.”

“Can you really help me?” Credence asked, voice shaking as if he were afraid to hope.

It didn’t surprise Newt in the slightest, that Credence was rather gun shy about trusting people.

Newt understood.

He hadn’t much trusted people either when he was young.

“I can certainly try to help you. To the best of my abilities, I will try to help you, Credence.”

The boy shocked him by giving him a smile. A small smile, but it was genuine nonetheless, directed up at Newt through damp eyelashes.

“I think that I’d like to be helped…”


End file.
